


Заявка о доброй фее

by Chmonder



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по странной заявке: «Драббл про то, как ребутные Джим и Спок наконец поняли, что любят друг друга. Раса телекинетиков из серии «Пасынки Платона» выступает в качестве доброй феи.».<br/>Ну, это получился не совсем драббл, мерзавцев-платонийцев я тоже не могу представить в образе доброй феи, но в фике они присутствуют. Точно так же, как и влюбленные Джим Кирк и Спок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Зрелище

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано было только ради автора заявки, остальным этот бред читать необязательно)) Ну а если прочитаете, то пишите комментарии, пожалуйста))

 

   - Дорогая, не находишь этих двоих слишком хрупкими для наших забав?

   - Слишком хрупкими? Пармен, не говори ерунды. Светловолосый в отличной форме, здоровый и сильный, а остроухий чудовищно выносливый. То, что надо – они долго продержатся, не сломаются и не устанут. Только как мне надоели эти поединки на мечах…

   - Может, заставить их…

   - Смотри-смотри! Они не могут и пальцем пошевелить без нашего разрешения, но взгляни в их глаза! Не думала, что в таких разных существах может быть столько упрямства и вызова. Тот, который Спок, хорошо сдерживает свой гнев и страх, но его капитан... Взгляни на эти капли пота на висках, на напряженные мышцы, ощути эту ярость и непонимание того, что должно произойти!

   - Калисса, он спрашивает про корабль. Требует, чтобы его людей оставили в покое…

   - Мы его уничтожим и это не обсуждается. У них на глазах. Я очень хочу посмотреть, как этот так называемый капитан будет корчится и плакать, узнав о гибели экипажа – нет, увидев ее воочию. Как будет размазывать слезы и мило хныкать, оплакивая своих людей, не менее жалких, чем он сам.  Он хочет казаться таким сильным и неуязвимым, но я прочитала в его голове, как он трепетно относится к своему стаду. Испытаем его на прочность…

   - Но что ты хочешь делать с ними сейчас? Считай, что они - мой подарок.

   - Ты мне сказал, что прочитал их и узнал, что они любят друг друга, но не отваживаются признаться… Вот мы и поможем им… Устроим капитану и его помощнику такую брачную ночь, что…

   - Ты хочешь, чтобы они ласкали друг друга?

   - Пармен, ну что ты! Это слишком скучно. Хочу, чтобы они овладевали друг другом яростно и болезненно, чтобы на их ложе любви потекла кровь. Ты слышал, как вели себя наши предки до прихода высокой культуры? Они спали вместе, как животные, они не ласкали партнеров, а грубо брали их, удовлетворяя свою жажду и не заботясь о… целостности того, кто делил с ними постель. Это было насилие в чистом виде, многие пленники, которыми пользовались по несколько раз, умирали.

   - Они же не…

   - Конечно, они не умрут! Я им не позволю этого сделать. Подумай, как будет приятно наблюдать за тем, как этот холодный, сдержанный вулканец с криком будет втрахивать своего любимого капитана в пол, разрывая его тело ко всем демонам! Или наоборот… Мучительно собственными руками терзать того, кого любишь. И знаешь, что самое сладкое в этом? Что умрет их любовь. Разве ты смог бы по-прежнему любить того, кто изнасиловал тебя и надругался над тобой? Нет, ты бы возненавидел его. Я хочу не только насладиться зрелищем жесткого, болезненного секса, я хочу разрушить их чувства, заставить ненавидеть друг друга. Разбить то, что их связывает и делает сильнее.

   - Дорогая, я не знал, что ты такая фантазерка…

   - Спасибо, мой муженек. Я не только генерирую фантазии – я воплощаю их в жизнь. Думаю, эти двое еще неоднократно пожалеют, что не занимались любовью раньше   - в этот раз удовольствия не получит никто. Ну кроме нас, разумеется!

   - Гермес и Гефестион, я в нетерпении! Пожалуй, пора начинать.

   - Люблю тебя, мой Пармен. Кого ты себе возьмешь?

   - Думаю, этого Спока. Мне очень хочется сломать его волю, тем более, у него есть какие-то зачатки пси-способностей, и мне доставит удовольствие покорить и унизить его. Он выдает себя за безэмоциональное существо, но на самом деле глубоко переживает за корабль и за своего... он называет его «тхайла».

   - Хорошо, я возьму капитана. Такой уверенный, решительный и одновременно напуганный и ничего не понимающий! Сильный, волевой – как для _человека_ , конечно, - храбрый… Знаешь, он готов пожертвовать собой ради команды и даже ради своего помощника! Глупец… Через пару минут он будет насиловать своего любимого вулканца до крови… Давай начнем наше маленькое представление.

   - Видишь ужас в их глазах? Они понимают, что не произойдет ничего хорошего, но не понимают, что именно...

   - Сейчас узнают… _Кирк кладет руки на бедра Спока… Сжимает, вот так, сильнее…_ Ты смотри, он сопротивляется!

   - Вулканец тоже борется. Но он слишком слаб, чтобы выстоять против моей силы.

   - _Кирк с силой швыряет вулканца на пол, бросается сверху… срывает одежду…_ Пармен, они прекрасны! Даже немного жаль калечить такие тела – они идеально друг другу подходят.

   - _Спок широко разводит ноги… вот так, полностью раскрывается, подставляя тело. Начинает извиваться под Кирком, обхватив его ногами за талию._ Мне нравится сочетание обнаженных тел, настолько разных…

   - Они оба сопротивляются! До них уже дошло, что произойдет. Нужно их немного успокоить _… Кирк бьется, как под током… всегда любила слегка надавить на нервы спины_ … ну вот и славно, бравый капитан совсем измучился от боли… Он так красиво выгибается, мышцы напряжены…

   - Спок пытается успокоить его, облегчить боль… глупый. Неужели не понимает, что его сейчас отымеют по полной? Его же любимый капитан.

   - _Кирк возбужден, но стонет от боли – наверное, принудительная эрекция – адски неприятно…_ Посмотри, какой упрямец: понял, что все равно ему придется трахнуть своего дружка, так пытается разработать и увлажнить его проход, чтобы все прошло не так больно… Но я этого не хочу, я желаю дикого, жестокого соития, и никто не имеет права на поблажку!

   - _Спок максимально раскрывается, подставляет свою дырку…_

   - _Кирк резко входит в него… тут же начинает двигаться…быстрее, жестче! Врывается в нежную, тугую, явно еще не тронутую никем плоть, рвет и ранит своего вулканца… Сильнее двигает бедрами, вбивает его в пол, хватает за задницу и насаживает на себя…_

   - _Спок кричит от боли, крепко вжимается в пах Кирка и подмахивает ему, еще глубже садясь на его член… его спина елозит по полу в такт толчкам Кирка, кожа на ней содрана в кровь…_

   - _Кирк закидывает его ноги себе на плечи и входит глубже, заставляя его кричать снова и снова…_ Землянин что, плачет? Какие мы нежные… Первая кровь… Зеленый так хорошо смотрится на бледной коже Спока…

   - Вулканец хрипло стонет, кольцо мышц разодрано полностью - слишком резко в него вошли, тесное, нерастянутое отверстие не выдержало яростного натиска. Кровь течет по их бедрам…

   - Пожалуй, я позволю Кирку кончить… совсем измучился… _давай, вот так, толкайся в него… рви до конца…_ Валится на Спока сверху, обессилел… плечи дрожат, он судорожно обнимает вулканца – интересно, зачем?..

   - Спок кладет ладони ему на плечи, прижимает к себе.. Они ведут себя еще более странно, когда предоставлены самим себе… Ладно, пусть отдохнут… минут сорок…

   - А потом поменяем их ролями – нельзя же лишать Кирка роли принимающего!

 

   -…Гляди, нет ничего прекраснее, чем ужас перед уже знакомой, испытанной на собственной шкуре пыткой. Они знают, что последует за прелюдией. Правда, наши питомцы не подозревают, что их поменяли ролями…

   - Ты все так же будешь за вулканца?

   - Да, мне нравится этот упрямый, остроухий болван, который почему-то надеется, что сможет меня пересилить. Посмотрим, как он заартачится, когда я заставлю его  овладеть капитаном…

   - А мне интересно посмотреть, как доблестный Кирк поведет себя в пассивной роли. Его характеру это вообще несвойственно, а если иметь его будет вулканец….

   - Дорогая, сейчас и проверим.

   - Смотри, как они напряглись, явно готовясь бороться с нами до победного конца. Бедные глупцы! Так они только навредят себе.

   - _Спок медленно укладывает Кирка на пол…_ Видишь, какой ужас на лице этого невозмутимого существа! Его самый большой страх – безумие, а сейчас он на удивление к этому близок. Он готов покончить с собой, лишь бы не причинять вред капитану…

   - Этот очаровательный зеленоватый румянец… Гримаса боли… еще бы, после такого совокупления непросто держаться на ногах…. Вулканец красив, когда одновременно испытывает боль, стыд, смущение, гнев, страх и еще что-то, чего я пока не могу прочитать…

   - _…Заставляет капитана подобрать под себя ноги… встать на четвереньки… вот так… развести бедра пошире, оттопырить зад… Кирк максимально открыт, опираясь на ладони и колени и низко опустив голову…_ Заметила, как он странно смотрится с опущенной головой и потупленными глазами? Капитан привык держаться прямо, ни перед кем ни склоняя головы, но мы вынудили его стоять раком, как дешевую шлюху, и ждать, пока его грубо возьмут сзади. Правда, замечательно, Калисса? Он даже не будет видеть лица своего любимого вулканца – только чувствовать его в себе.

   - _Капитан слегка сдает назад, почти сам насаживается на член вулканца_ … слышишь эти звуки? Он стонет от боли, явно не чувствует ни капли возбуждения, но я не позволю ему ласкать себя или Спока для разрядки. Пусть эти упрямые твердолобы подумают над своим поведением.

   - _Спок пристраивается позади него… Раздвигает его зад…_ Калисса, он сопротивляется моей воле!

   - Кто? Этот слабый, уже и так истощенный вулканец? Пармен, не глупи.

   - А он сильнее, чем мне показалось вначале… Стоит проучить его, какой наглец! Смотри, как он дергается и почти кричит от боли…ого, горлом уже пошла кровь…

   - Ты вспорол ему гортань?.. Он так долго не протянет.

   - Нет, что ты, просто слегка травмировал трахею. Всегда нравилось, как хрипят рабы с легкими, полными крови.

   - А ты говоришь, что я жестокая. Посмотри на себя, дорогой мой муженек! Хотя его стоны мне импонируют... если кровь будет хлестать с прежней скоростью, он долго не продержится... Заставь его наконец взять Кирка, а там пусть подыхает. Надоел, упрямый ублюдок.

   - Он живучий, даже после этого продолжает сопротивляться... чувствую себя кошкой, поймавшей мышь. Глупец, он еще надеется избежать судьбы и не причинять боли своему... "тхайла". Странно, ведь капитан грубо взял его перед этим, почему он до сих пор боится причинить ему боль? Ладно, с прелюдией покончено. Посмотри, как Кирк пытается вывернуться, чтобы помочь ему… Какие же они оба жалкие…

   - Пармен, ты будешь его принуждать или нет? Я думала, что после того, что сделал с ним Кирк, вулканец сам захочет обойтись с ним точно так же, но…

   - Смотри! _Спок притирается ближе, обхватывает своими бедрами бедра Кирка, чтобы у того не было соблазна вырваться… Резко входит в него… вот… грубо и примитивно толкается в него, это чистой воды насилие…_

   - Юпитер, как он кричит… Кричат они оба… Гляди, у Кирка уже идет кровь – Спок все-таки слишком грубо овладел им, его анус надорван… По их телам течет кровь и пот…

   - Кирк пытается не стонать… прикусил губы до крови… смотри, на ресницах дрожат слезы. Интересно, это боль или унижение заставило капитана плакать? _Спок ускоряет темп, приближается разрядка_ … Человека трясет… да и вулканца тоже… Если бы они не сопротивлялись, то урвали бы свою долю удовольствия…

   - Пармен, что взять с простых смертных? Вулканец завалился на бок рядом со своим капитаном. Надрывно кашляет, кровь брызжет на пол…

   - После такого траха Кирк и ногами-то не скоро сможет пошевелить… Смотри, он подползает к Споку…. Он что, хочет ударить вулканца? Ярко-красная кровь вовсю течет по ногам, от боли капитана бьют судороги… что это он делает?

   - Обнимает его? Кирк обнимает… Спока? Да… обхватил за плечи, уложил голову себе на грудь… Глупец… Вулканец отворачивается, он плачет и дрожит…

   - Согласись, Пармен, это было поистине колоритное зрелище. Правда, я думала, что они захотят убить друг друга после того, что произошло, а они испортили все представление своими объятиями… Но ничего, мы продолжим завтра…

   - Пусть их отнесут в подвал до утра. А завтра мы уничтожим их корабль, как ты и хотела, дорогая.


	2. За занавесом

**_Неделю спустя_ **

   - Б..Боунз? – Кирк хотел громко и уверенно спросить, что он здесь делает, но из горла вырвался только слабый сип.

   - Лежи молча, Джим. Ты сорвал голос, связки еще не до конца восстановились. – Губы доктора искривила саркастическая усмешка, но голубые глаза смотрел с заботой и участием.

   К щекам Кирка прилила кровь, когда он вспомнил, что происходило перед тем, как он потерял сознание. Арена, пытливые взгляды платонийцев… И он сам, яростно вбивающийся в узкое, совершено неподготовленное и сухое отверстие Спока. Капитан хрипло выдохнул и закрыл глаза, откинув голову на подушки. Неудивительно, что не чувствовал спины и нижней половины тела – Боунз вколол ему анестетик… Факт, что их со Споком периодически меняли ролями, его ничуть не волновал, как и собственные повреждения. Он как-то упускал и виду то, что ему самому пришлось не лучше, а в чем-то даже хуже, чем Споку. А вот вулканец…  Кирк понимал, как больно ему было во время «представления», как он сопротивлялся насилию над разумом и предпочел скорее умереть, чем причинить боль ему, капитану и лучшему другу. Но его волю каждый раз ломали, все больше и больше калеча тело и душу Спока. Он мучительно боролся, зная, что шансов победить нет, но не опускал рук. Кирк вспомнил дрожащее от боли и напряжения, покрытое кровью тело, которое вынужден был терзать еще больше. Вспомнил ощущение беспомощности, когда его руки сами по себе тянулись к Споку, когда он неистово толкался бедрами, подминая худое, напряженное, как струна тело под себя. Вспомнил, как трясло от рыданий вулканца, когда его заставили грубо взять капитана, как бежали струйки крови из приоткрытого рта Спока…

   Диагностическая панель у его над головой надрывно запищала, фиксируя выброс адреналина. Теплые руки доктора осторожно легли на его плечи, мягко поглаживая и успокаивая, словно ребенка.

   - Джим, угомонись. Уже все в порядке, вы оба в безопасности.

   - Боунз, расскажи мне. – Коротко попросил Кирк. Как бы там ни было, он все еще капитан, и должен знать обо всем, что происходит на корабле.

   - Рассказать что? – Поинтересовался Маккой, осторожно опускаясь на краешек койки.

   Почувствовав прикосновение чужого тела, Кирк дернулся, но потом сообразил, что это Боунз и бояться ему нечего. Да уж, у этой переделки будут серьезные последствия.

   - Расскажи, как нас нашли, как дела на корабле и… что со Споком?

   - С кораблем все нормально. Аномалий не встречали, клингоны не нападали, драк между членами команды не было. Так спокойно, что аж скучно, - мрачно усмехнулся доктор. – Мы нашли вас двоих спустя три дня после похищения.

   Заметив, как напрягся Кирк, он поспешил добавить:

   - Не переживай, подробности произошедшего знаю только я. Для всех остальных вы получили серьезные травмы – и все. Впрочем, это недалеко от истины. У тебя была большая кровопотеря и легкий болевой шок, а также… - Кирк густо покраснел, и Маккой немного смягчил тон, - да, с _разрывами_ я справился быстро и в дальнейшем проблем возникать не должно. Со спиной пришлось повозиться – такое впечатление, что нервы рвали изнутри. Я сделал все, что мог, но боль может возвратиться со временем, и до полного выздоровления еще далеко. Со Споком было хуже. У него повреждения аналогичны твоим, но ко всему прочему серьезная травма легких. Трахея буквально раздавлена, дыхательные пути и внутренняя поверхность самих легких разорвана в клочья. Сейчас он полностью на искусственном насыщении кислородом, а раны заживают очень медленно. В себя не приходит.

   - А целительный транс? – Шепотом произнес Кирк.

   Доктор тяжело вздохнул – эта неделя далась ему нелегко.

   - Он не может погрузиться в целительный транс. Если бы Спок мог это сделать, он справился бы с разрывами легких за пару дней и уже пришел бы в себя. Я не в восторге от остроухих, но мне пришлось связаться с вулканскими врачами и обсудить эту проблему.

   Несмотря на ужас ситуации, уголки губ капитана дрогнули: он представил себе и без того взвинченного Боунза на прямой линии с невозмутимыми вулканцами.

   - Ишь, улыбается… - беззлобно проворчал доктор. – На тебя бы я посмотрел… Так вот, они мне нагородили кучу непонятных слов на вулканском, но основную суть я уловил. Целительный транс инициируется мозгом. Для этого сам мозг должен работать нормально. А у Спока он поврежден.

   - Каким образом? Это можно исправить прямо сейчас?

   - Есть у них такое слово… вечно его забываю… означает насилие над сознанием. Точнее, изнасилование. Так вот, платонийские ублюдки не только надругались над ним физически – это бы он еще мог пережить – а еще и ментально. Короче, вскрыли его разум, выпотрошили, вывернули наизнанку и комом запихнули обратно. Он еще и сопротивлялся, а они этого не прощают… Ментальные щиты и все такое прочее сломаны, и Спок просто не осознает себя. Ни о каком целительном трансе не может быть и речи.

   - Ты хочешь сказать, что Спок… сошел с ума? – Холодный, липкий ужас потери накрыл Кирка с головой.

   - Нет, - успокоил его доктор, - его разум может восстанавливаться сам, и в конце концом вернется в свое прежне состояние. Реабилитация – дело очень долгое и кропотливое, может занять целые месяцы. Проблема в том, что пока Спок не восстановит свой разум, он не сможет излечить свои раны, а на одном искусственном дыхании он не протянет и трех недель.

   Кирк вымученно вздохнул.

   - И мы не можем ему ничем помочь? Он же погибнет… - На этом слове к горлу подкатил противный комок.

   - Я спросил, можно ли как-то ускорить реабилитацию сознания. Местные врачи говорят, что можно – если в этот период с пациентом будет кто-то по-настоящему близкий ему. Вроде бы, они чувствуют поддержку со стороны, и им проще выкарабкиваться из-под обломков сознания. Вполне логично – проклятое слово, опять ко мне привязалось! – люди ведь тоже стараются окружить жертв _физического_ изнасилования заботой и теплом. Вулканцы чувствуют это на расстоянии, и минимум десяток видных целителей заявили мне, что процесс реабилитации может ускориться в разы – чем сильнее связь и чем ярче эмоции…

   - Ты поможешь мне перебраться в его палату? – Прервал доктора Кирк.

   Кирк подумал, что Маккой не одобрит его решения – какие, мол, родственные связи могут быть у капитана и старпома? – но доктор не протестовал. Он только как-то  странно посмотрел на Джима, но все же осторожно переместил капитана на носилки и отвез в соседнюю палату, попутно раздавая указания: не прикасаться к Споку, сейчас организм перебывает в хрупком равновесии, и малейшее воздействие может ухудшить его состояние. Также Джим сам не должен делать резких движений, чтобы не тревожить нервы спины и подживающие швы. Кирк клятвенно заверил доктора, что все будет исполнено.

   Маккой помог Джиму устроиться на койке возле Спока, еще раз сам проверил состояние вулканца и вышел из палаты.

   Черт разберет этих умников! Маккой перевидал много на своем веку, но чтобы двое взрослых людей так долго прятали свои настоящие чувства, ограничиваясь дружбой там, где уже давно была взаимная любовь… Они стали бы счастливее, если бы наконец признались друг другу. Кто знает, что будет с ними дальше? Кирк и Спок подходили друг другу. Но что станет с их отношениями после платонийцев? Они явно еще даже не целовались, а их принудили к грубому изнасилованию. Доктор видел, что Кирк тяжелее переносит физические последствия безумной близости, а что преподнесет им Спок, когда очнется, Маккой даже не подозревал.

   Доктор, нахмурившись, тяжело вздохнул. Он был готов на все ради друзей, но понимал, что в это ситуации они сами должны во всем разобраться и только от них зависит дальнейшая реабилитация их отношений.

 

**_Месяц спустя_ **

   Кирк, уже окончательно окрепший и пришедший в себя после издевательств расы телекинетиков, облаченный в привычную капитанскую форму и с гордо поднятой головой, шел по коридорам своего корабля. Любой член команды видел в нем харизматичного лидера, отважного первопроходца и блестящего стратега – от слабого, морально разбитого и униженного человека, который очнулся в лазарете пару недель назад, не осталось и следа. Этому поспособствовали упрямство и энергия самого капитана, а также старания Маккоя, который стал для Кирка чем-то вроде персональной исповедальни. Немаловажным фактором было то, что от Кирка зависела не только его собственная участь, но и судьба Спока – за жизнь которого Кирк отдал бы, не задумываясь, всю Вселенную.

   Спок восстанавливался очень медленно, но все же быстрее, чем напророчили вулканские медики. Сначала Кирк просто сидел у его койки, сжимая в ладони безжизненную худую кисть и глядя в страшно осунувшееся лицо вулканца. Он лежал в беспамятстве, и Кирк ловил себя на том, что ему до боли хочется обнять, прижать к груди, успокоить и утешить это благородное создание. Хочется осторожно коснуться сухих, потрескавшихся губ, согреть холодное изувеченное тело Спока. Но вулканец был жив только стараниями Маккоя, на его лице лежала кислородная маска, а к рукам и груди тянулись катетеры, назначения которых Джим даже не знал. Малейшее движение могло нарушить хрупкое равновесие, и Спок мог снова начать задыхаться – как это происходило много дней и ночей, когда Джим, прикорнувший у его койки, просыпался от жутких хрипов и в панике звал Маккоя. Доктор говорил, что вообще чудо, что вулканец выжил с такими травмами, но капитан точно знал, что это чудо сотворил сам Боунз, выходив безнадежного пациента.

   Когда Спок наконец пришел в себя, это не стало сюрпризом для Джима – каким-то шестым чутьем он понимал, что это вот-вот должно произойти. Вулканец осторожно приоткрыл глаза, напряженно осматриваясь. Сердцебиение ускорилось, мозговая активность возросла в разы, вулканский мозг с первой секунды пробуждения принялся анализировать происходящее. Потом нахлынули воспоминания о платонийцах и обо всем, что произошло на планете, мучительная смесь боли, стыда и вины накрыла Спока с головой.

   А в следующий момент его руки коснулись теплые пальцы. Прикосновение было осторожным и бережным, почти невесомым, но от этого под кожей Спока начало разливаться приятное тепло.

   - Спок, все в порядке. Все закончилось. Мы на «Энтерпрайз».

   Вулканец слегка повернул голову и увидел Джеймса Кирка, который улыбался своей самой счастливой и лучезарной улыбкой. Сердце радостно забилось – в последнее время это стало нормальной реакцией на присутствие этого необыкновенного человека рядом. Но затем пришло осознание того, что он сам сотворил со своим другом, что он сломал и искалечил его в угоду платонийцам.

   Наверное, эмоции отразились на лице пока еще слабого и неспособного контролировать себя Спока, потому что Джим чуть крепче сжал его ладонь и ободряюще улыбнулся:

   - Я знаю, что тебя тревожит, но с этим всем можно разобраться позже. Боунз сказал мне, что тебе необходим целительный транс. Когда ты поправишься окончательно и с тебя снимут эти штуки, - капитан ткнул в сторону катетеров и кислородной маски, - мы обязательно поговорим. Я… многое не успел тебе сказать перед этим, и второй раз шанса не упущу. А теперь отдыхай и восстанавливайся. Ты нужен всем нам, Спок.

   Джим осторожно поправил одеяло, плотнее укутывая вулканца и приглушил освещение до десяти процентов.

   Лежа в уютном тепле, которое обеспечивали не только одеяло, но еще и забота Джима, Спок не мог не думать о том, как хорошо снова оказаться дома. Да, корабль стал ему домом, и вулканца тогда совершенно не волновала вопиющая нелогичность этого высказывания.

   Но потом снова пришли мысли его собственных травмах и о тех ранах, которые он нанес Джиму. Именно они волновали его больше всего. Да, Спок видел, что капитан полностью восстановился – как физически, так и морально – но он понимал, что вряд ли сможет находиться рядом с человеком, над которым надругался – пусть даже и не по своей воле. Как знать, каким образом Джим теперь относится к нему? Сможет ли он простить причиненный вред? Хотя, даже если Джим проявит великодушие и забудет о том, что произошло между ними на планете, Спок никогда не сможет этого сделать – простить самого себя он не сможет никогда.

   Вулканец пришел к выводу, что единственное правильное решение – подать рапорт об отставке. Это наиболее логично.

   Но потом Спок вспомнил ощущение пальцев человека на своей коже, вспомнил ту заботу, с которой Джим ухаживал за ним. Осознал, что капитан не отходил от него ни на шаг, когда он был без сознания, что именно Джим был единственным источником спокойствия среди мучивших его кошмаров и боли. Понял, чтоб был причиной бессонных ночей капитана, когда тот сидел у его постели, сам уставший и измотанный, но по какой-то неведомой причине не желавший уходить из палаты.

   Его друг был рядом с ним, и эту преданность нельзя было объяснить лишь долгом службы. Капитан заботился о нем не только как о члене команды, а как о друге. Лгать себе нелогично: Спок видел, что забота о нем доставляет Кирку удовольствие. Разве может в таком случае может идти речь об отвращении, которое капитан, по всем законам логики, должен испытывать по отношению к вулканцу?

   Лгать себе нелогично. И Спок не обманывал себя: присутствие Кирка успокаивало и приносило умиротворение, даже когда Джим просто был рядом, не говоря ни слова. Почему? Спок не знал. Пока он мог только принимать это к сведению, но уже сейчас понимал, между ними образовалась крепкая связь, и разрывать ее будет невероятно больно. Да и нужно ли?

   В любом случае, рапорт пока откладывался на неопределенный срок. Спок все время возвращался к фразе капитана «многое не успел тебе сказать». Что это - многое? Спок был заинтригован. Он осознавал, что разговор будет непростым, местами мучительным для обоих. То, что произошло на планете, нельзя просто перешагнуть, сделав вид, что ничего не случилось: насилие постоянно будет висеть над их головами, как дамоклов меч. Им необходимо разобраться со своими ранами, чувствами и отношениями. И чем раньше это произойдет, тем лучше.

   Он хотел быть рядом с Джимом – без претензий на взаимные чувства. Просто быть рядом с ним, поддерживать, помогать и прикрывать спину, ничего не прося и не требуя взамен. Этого будет вполне достаточно.

   Спок вздохнул, раздираемый противоречивыми мыслями и чувствами.

   Джим, сидящий в углу палаты, встрепенулся и тихонько подошел к постели друга, сделав освещение чуть ярче.

   - Спок, что с тобой? Тебе хуже? Позвать доктора Маккоя? – Его лицо выражало страх и недоумение.

   Спок, не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова, только слегка покачал головой. Джим опустился на край койки и взял ладони Спока в свои, согревая и успокаивая.

   - Тебе нужен транс, ты сам это понимаешь. Постарайся инициировать его, пожалуйста. Необходимо выздороветь как можно быстрее, куда я без тебя, Спок?

   Вулканец, ошеломленный всем происходящим, снова кивнул. Уютное тепло разливалось по его телу, вызванное прикосновением Джима. Эта его откровенность, почти болезненная, будила странные мысли в голове Спока.

   Но оформиться окончательно они не успели: Спок действительно соскользнул в транс, не отпуская рук Джима. Его обволакивали забота, которая не надоедала, и участие, которое не переходило в колкую жалость. Это заставляло сведенные мышцы расслабляться, а спутанное, перегруженное грустными мыслями сознание - плавно отключаться.

   Когда Спок уже балансировал между сном и явью, его виска коснулись теплые…губы? Логика подсказывала, что это были именно они. Джим поцеловал его?..

   Но Спок совершенно эгоистично не дал своему мозгу обработать значение этого жеста. Сейчас ему было достаточно того, что этот легкий поцелуй – скорее, просто  мимолетное касание – дал ощущение нужности и защищенности. Что он действительно в безопасности, и кошмар уже закончился.

   Спок кому-то в этой Вселенной _по-настоящему_ дорог.

   Немного повозившись, Спок устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза, погружаясь в транс.

   Джим не оставил его в одиночестве.

 

**_Полгода спустя_ **

   Спок нашел Джима на пятой обзорной палубе. Тот неподвижно стоял возле иллюминатора, глядя на звезды. Спок знал, что это было любимым местом капитана на корабле, и понимал, почему: яркие огни, повисшие в черной пустоте, завораживали.

   Прямо перед ним открывался великолепный вид на туманности, скопления звезд, столбы космической пыли, мимо проплывали обломки астероидов, казавшиеся на фоне прочих объектов кирпичной крошкой, хотя были размером с дома. Галактика – точнее, ее маленький фрагмент – поражала воображение. Спок чувствовал себя микроскопической частицей всего этого, и это ощущение не подавляло, а наоборот, вселяло уверенность в необходимости его существования. Вулканец думал, как поразителен тот факт, что среди этих бесчисленных планет и звездных систем, галактик и сверхновых нашелся тот человек, ради которого Спок был готов на все. Которого любил, но не ревновал, уважал, но не унижался, которому был готов отдать всего себя с четким осознанием того, что не может взять больше. Спок хотел не только физической близости с Джимом, он хотел полного слияния разумов, пусть даже на короткий миг. Хотел любить и оберегать его, пока сердце не перестанет биться, хотел жить с осознанием того, что Джим – его тхайла, и никакая сила не сможет надолго разлучить их.

   Но разве имеет значение то, чего хочет Спок? Он никогда не станет говорить о своих чувствах к Джиму, если тот не сможет ответить взаимностью. А вулканец был уверен, что человек не разделяет его чувств. Он ищет себе партнеров на одну ночь, ярких и чувственных, и вряд ли захочет иметь что-либо с зажатым и совершенно некомпетентным в вопросах секса Споком. Вулканец больше всего боялся, что капитан останется с ним из жалости, из чувства долга перед другом, что он будет сдерживать себя и свои интересы ради Спока. Этого нельзя было допустить, и Спок упрямо молчал, иногда даже отказывался от традиционных шахматных партий, лишь б не видеть капитана и не терзаться каждый раз тщетным, бесполезным желанием.

   Была еще одна проблема – проблема самого секса. Спок мог чувствовать возбуждение и желание овладевать, но мысль о том, что кто-то будет точно так же хотеть его, пугала до чертиков. Он боялся этого, и страх покалечить партнера или быть травмированным самому отбивал вожделение. Перед глазами всплывали картины, как он вбивался в сопротивляющегося, стонущего от боли Джима, а от мысли о пассивной роли сфинктер вулканца болезненно сжимался. Когда Спок позволял себе такую слабость, как фантазии о них с Джимом, он осознавал, что значительно более опытный в таких вещах капитан никогда не причинит ему боли. Но все равно – ужас, пережитый у платонийцев, сломил Спока, и он готов был это признать. И вулканец не хотел своими слабостью и страхом причинять боль Джиму.

   Поэтому Спок тщательно маскировал свои чувства, и Джим, вероятно, ни о чем не подозревал, несмотря на то, что уже научился понимать эмоции кажущегося бесчувственным вулканца. Так будет лучше для него самого, рассудил Спок.

   И когда Спок подошел к зачарованно застывшему на обзорной палубе Джиму, лицо вулканца не выражало ничего, кроме сдержанного любопытства. Он любовался силуэтом капитана на фоне космоса, таким тот казался еще привлекательнее, освещенный мириадами скользящих мимо корабля звезд. Как же Споку хотелось броситься к нему, сжать любимое тело в объятьях, дать понять, как сильно он нуждается в Джиме…

   Когда капитан наконец повернулся на звук шагов, Спок не успел стереть выражение лица, в котором отразились его недавние тщательно скрываемые мысли.

   - Спок, - кивнул ему Джим, ничем не показывая, как его удивило выражение лица старпома. – Ты как всегда пунктуален.

   Он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону стоящих вдоль стены диванов:

   - Давай сядем, что ли.  – Спок видел, что Джим чувствует себя неловко и как-то в своей тарелке, от обычного сильного и уверенного капитана не осталось и следа, перед ним стоял неуверенный подросток.

   Спок кивнул и опустился на диван, пытаясь предугадать, что же за разговор произойдет у них с Джимом.

   Кирк сел рядом с вулканцем, исподтишка разглядывая резкие, но как-то по-особенному красивые черты худого лица. Черт возьми, Спок был телепатом, но до сих пор не понял, что чувствует его капитан! Джим злился на самого себя, что несет невесть что и никак не может заставить себя начать непростой разговор с вулканцем _о них._ Все время с тех пор, как Спок очнулся в лазарете. Джим испытывал непреодолимое желание быть рядом с ним. Он понимал, что ведет себя глупо и совершенно не по-капитански, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его безумно заводили эти изящные жесты, худощавое тело, глубокий низкий голос, пристальный взгляд темных глаз, эти уши, в конце концов! Временами Джим начинал обвинять себя: бессовестно и эгоистично желать того, кого сам же и изнасиловал (не по своей воле, но факт оставался фактом). Но никакие самобичевания не помогали: он хотел Спока. Джим понимал, что несмотря на все эти годы, что он знал вулканца, он увидел только вершину айсберга. Душа (то есть катра) Спока была сложной и противоречивой, и Кирк удивлялся каждый раз, когда открывал во вроде бы хорошо знакомом старпоме новые качества, о которых он даже и не подозревал. Вот, к примеру, его взгляд; ну как может существо, якобы не имеющее чувств, так пристально и изучающе смотреть, буквально опаляя взглядом?

   Джим не искал в Споке партнера на одну ночь: пожалуй, он был среди тех немногих, с которыми Кирк хотел бы завязать прочные отношения. Но все, кого Джим был готов любить всю жизнь и ради кого готов был умереть, погибли. Капитан не был суеверным, но тут уже прослеживалась определенная закономерность, и сердце принималось стучать как ненормальное при мысли о том, что он может потерять Спока.

   Но основной причиной, по которой Джим так и не решился признаться Споку в своих чувствах, был страх напугать и смутить самого вулканца. Конечно, Спок не школьница, падающая в обморок от поцелуя, но кто знает, как он поведет себя? Джим видел, что издевательства платонийцев словно что-то надломили в Споке, последнее время он намеренно избегал капитана, игнорируя даже самые невинные предложения вроде игры в шахматы. При этом в глазах Спока стояла такая грусть, что будь он человеком, то, вероятно, заплакал бы. Что вообще за чертовщина творится? Вулканец боится его после того, как Кирка вынудили изнасиловать Спока? Нет, потому что в лазарете все было нормально и Джим видел, что его забота приятна вулканцу, она только успокаивает и расслабляет его. Так что и когда пошло не так?

   Именно об этом Джим и собирался поговорить. Их отношения стали еще холоднее, чем были до происшествия с этими ублюдками-телекинетиками, даже теплые дружеские узы, которыми так дорожили оба, ослабели. А ведь от них иногда зависела безопасность всего корабля, и Джим – в первую очередь как капитан – не мог допустить этого.

   Джим не собирался признаваться в своих чувствах – ну зачем и так убитому всем пережитым вулканцу еще и выслушивать его откровения. Он не допускал даже возможности, что их чувства взаимны – ну то общего может быть у правильного, выверенного, как швейцарские часы, логичного и последовательного Спока и у Джима, который славился своей склонностью к экспромту, импровизации и прочим нелогичным вещам? Вряд ли у Спока сейчас подходящее время для завязывания отношений – а уж с Джимом Кирком в особенности.

   Разговор должен был быть почти деловым – они обсудят свои проблемы. Как делали много раз до этого, и пойдут дальше – но Джим призывал на помощь всю свою сдержанность и актерское мастерство, чтобы не пялиться на Спока, как на вселенское сокровище. Впрочем, для Джима он как раз таковым и являлся.

   Когда тишина начала давить на нервы, Джим, собрав волю в кулак – Господи, как же приятно просто сидеть с ним в полутьме и молчать! – и начал говорить:

   - Спок… - С концом фразы не сложилось, потому что вулканец поднял на него свои невозможные темные глаза. В них отражались звезды.

   - Да, Джим? – Глубокий мягкий голос заставил того вздрогнуть.

   - Собственно, я хотел поговорить вот о чем…

   Джим снова запнулся. Ну не мог же он сказать своему старпому, что тот, похоже, намеренно его избегает. Но что еще оставалось делать?

   - Спок, в последнее время… мы видимся только на мостике во время смены… - что он несет, как будто вычитывает вулканца за отсутствие внимания, - возможно, я чем-то обидел тебя?

   Джим почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам. Куда делось его хваленое красноречие, с помощью которого он разруливал столько сложных ситуаций? Почему оно улетучилось в тот самый момент, когда наиболее необходимо, когда от его убедительности и мягкости зависит их благополучие?

   Бросив короткий взгляд на Спока, Джим удивленно охнул: даже в полутьме обзорной палубы было видно, как щеки его собеседника тоже заливает румянец – правда, зеленоватый. Что же здесь происходит?

   - Нет, Джим, с твоей стороны не было никаких обид. – Наконец разлепил непослушные губы Спок. – Мое невежливое поведение… обусловлено другими причинами.

   Так емко, но в то же время уклончиво, мог сказать только вулканец! Какие другие причины? У Спока какие-то проблемы?

   Джим внимательнее присмотрелся к Споку. Мало того, что вулканец явно смущен, так он еще намеренно избегает взгляда Джима и явно старается как можно быстрее уйти отсюда.

   Неужели Спок действительно боится, или, еще хуже, ненавидит Джима? Как это произошло? Сама мысль о том, что его любимый вулканец испытывает к нему отвращение заставляла Джима болезненно вздрагивать и ощущать мерзкую, липкую, холодную пустоту в груди.

   Но почему, черт побери, Спок еще и краснеет – то есть зеленеет? Он чувствует свою вину перед Джимом? За что?

   Больше всего Кирку сейчас хотелось прямо спросить, что происходит. Но он не хотел идти напролом, видя, что Споку и так нехорошо.

   - Если я чем-то могу помочь, я всегда к твоим услугам. – Наконец как можно мягче вымолвил он.

   Спок ощутил, как на смену зеленоватому румянцу его лицо заливает смертельная бледность. Если бы Джим знал, что предлагает! Споку отчаянно хотелось просто прикоснуться к теплой человеческой коже, прямо посмотреть в эти поразительные глаза… а там будь что будет. Спок испугался собственных мыслей и мелко задрожал от нервного перенапряжения. Что он за существо, если собирается навязать Джиму чувства, совершенно ему неинтересные? Какой же он эгоист…

   Споку стоило больших усилий произнести, не отрывая глаз от пола:

   - Спасибо, Джим, но твоя помощь здесь не требуется. – Великий Сурак, как же грубо это прозвучало! Он наверняка оттолкнул человека от себя.

   Джим нахмурился. Последняя фраза окончательно уверила его, что со Споком что-то неладное. То, что в устах человека звучало совершенно нормально, речи Спока было несвойственно.

   Но что он мог сделать? Насильно лезть ему в душу? Спок только еще больше закроется и отдалится от него, и эта перспектива заставляла Джима покрываться холодным потом.

   Кирк просто не знал, что сказать, он понимал, что дальше так продолжаться не может, но боялся еще больше испортить ситуацию. Ощущение безысходности давило, непривычно для Кирка чувство беспомощности заставляло его ощущать себя висельником, из-под ног которого уже вышибли табурет.  

   Чувствуя, что позорно сбегает с поля боя, он поднялся с дивана.

   - Ладно, Спок, если что-то понадобится, я… - он умолк, подняв глаза на друга.

   Спок сидел, судорожно сжимая руки на коленях и тяжело дышал, а на его лице было выражение такой боли и отчаяния, что сердце Джима встало комком у горла. Нет, его нельзя оставлять в таком состоянии.

   Джим снова опустился на диван, на этот раз придвинувшись ближе к Споку.

   - Спок, что происходит? – он чувствовал себя палачом, но это вопрос прозвучал жестко и требовательно.

   Что произошло с его первым офицером? Что происходит с самим Джимом, который в присутствии Спока не может думать ни о чем, кроме любви к этому необычному, интригующему созданию?

   Споку казалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание. Близость тела Джима к его собственному телу превращали холодного логичного вулканца в дрожащего от волнения и страха человека.

   Джим ведь далеко не идиот. Он поймет по его состоянию, что испытывает вулканец. И тогда все пропало, он не может этого допустить. Спок, за доли секунды перебрав десятки возможных сценариев, пришел к логичному выводу: немедленно удалиться.

   Для Джима внезапный рывок Спока и его быстрые шаги к выходу с палубы стали полной неожиданностью. Поэтому ему удалось догнать вулканца только у самой двери.

   - Спок! – Джим сам удивился отнюдь не требовательным, а каким-то почти умоляющим ноткам в собственном голосе. – Постой!

   Но упрямый вулканец и не думал останавливаться.

   Джим каким-то чутьем понял, что должен его перехватить. Потом Спок – настоящий Спок – спрячется под маской напускной холодности и безразличия, и можно даже не пытаться вызвать его на откровенность. В Кирке заговорил стратег – сейчас самый подходящий момент для разговора.

   Когда Джим сжал плечи вулканца и чуть ли не всем своим весом повис на нем, пытаясь удержать, он почувствовал, как напряглись стальные мышцы. Худощавость Спока была обманчивой, он обладал чудовищной физической силой, и на минуту Джиму показалось, что Спок просто отшвырнет его в сторону и безо всяких препятствий покинет палубу. Но в следующий момент тело Спока расслабилось и капитана разжал руки, понимая, что вулканец уже никуда не денется.

   - Прости, Спок. – Тяжело выдохнул Джим.

   Сейчас он понимал, какую ошибку совершил: мало того, что вторгся в лично пространство вулканца, так еще и сгреб в охапку того, кто так болезненно реагировал на прикосновения после произошедшего у платонийцев. Ну как можно быть таким идиотом!

   Ощущение Спока совсем рядом, физическая близость его тела сводили с ума, Джим и не подумал отойти от шокированного вулканца. Он все так же стоял, вплотную прижавшись к Споку и наслаждаясь каждой секундой рядом с ним – а там пусть будет что будет.

   - Скажи мне, Спок, что с тобой происходит? – Джиму самому не понравилось, как дрогнул его голос, но последние десять минут стоили громадного нервного напряжения.

   Спок не ощущал своего тела: Джим стоял совсем рядом с ним и это приводило обычно такие четкие и ясные мысли вулканца в безумное смятение. Внезапно в его сознание закралась странная, почти преступная мысль: а честно ли по отношению к Джиму скрывать свои чувства? Сможет ли он лгать самому дорогому существу, скрывать от него правду так долго, как это будет нужно? Может, правильнее будет наконец раскрыться, дать понять, что он абсолютно искренен, что он ни на что не надеется, но и не может держать свою любовь в тайне? Какая-то часть его сознания понимала, что все эти доводы – всего лишь обходной путь, попытка с помощью логики объяснить свое нерациональное решение, продиктованное чувствами. Что оно ничего не меняет, и не стоит даже пытаться…

   Но логичная, рациональная и безэмоциональная часть катры вулканца еще не успела построить несокрушимую стену из аргументов, а Спок уже едва слышно шепнул, дрожа от волнения и ощущения собственной неправильности:

   - Я люблю тебя, Джим.

   Его губы онемели, он не мог контролировать своего тела, безвольно повисая в руках Джима и проклиная себя за свои слабость и эгоистичность. Спок видел широко распахнутые глаза Джима, слышал, как он удивленно выдохнул и ощутил, как он крепче сжал пальцы на его предплечьях.

   Джим замер, шокированный услышанным. Спок… тоже любит его?.. Это было слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть правдой. Он столько времени укорял себя за свои чувства к вулканцу, что совершенно не подумал, что Спок может быть неравнодушен к нему. Вот почему он так тщательно избегал капитана! Он… боялся, что Джим его оттолкнет или откажет во взаимности? Как же они оба могли быть такими глупцами! И именно у застенчивого и зажатого Спока нашлись силы первым признаться в любви. Кирк обругал себя за свою слабость. Сколько времени они потеряли зря? И как теперь дать понять Споку, что любовь Джима не менее сильна, чем любовь вулканца? Джим, совершенно сбитый с толку неожиданным признанием и всем происходящим, не помнящий себя от счастья и озадаченный проблемой убедить Спока в своих чувствах, самым позорным образом молчал.

   Он видел, как в ответ на его безмолвие в глазах вулканца появляются страх и отчаяние, как тот хмурится и болезненно сглатывает. Черт, да как же Джим может позволить Споку так мучится!

  Поддавшись внезапному порыву, Джим потянулся к губам Спока. Вулканец, на мгновение опешивший, ведомый скорее инстинктом, чем чувствами или разумом, подался навстречу. Все, что видел Джим в тот момент – это широко распахнутые карие глаза, так доверчиво и открыто смотрящие на него. Они оба еще не верили в случившееся, не могли представить, что то, к чему они так долго шли…

   …Джим целовал эти невозможные горячие губы, обнимая слегка дрожащего от нервного напряжения вулканца. Он чувствовал себя человеком, идущим по первому, еще такому тонкому льду: капитан отчаянно боялся напугать или оттолкнуть удивительно преданного и так подкупающе эмоционального в этот момент Спока. Вулканец осторожно устроил руки на талии Джима, словно опасаясь, что тот может сбросить их в любой момент.

   Это не был глубокий, откровенный поцелуй: по сути, он ничем не отличался от сотен других, в которые втягивал Кирк своих партнеров на первом свидании. Но в вулканце было что-то настолько хрупкое, нежное, осторожное, но в тоже время успокаивающее и вселяющее уверенность, что Джим еще нескоро пришел в себя после простой ласки.

   Да и Спок тоже. Он неподвижно застыл в объятиях Кирка, глядя на звезды. Слова были ни к чему.

   Они так ничего и не сказали друг другу, несколько часов простояв на темной обзорной палубе - единственным источником света были яркие звезды, проплывающие мимо. В тот вечер они не перешли к более интимным ласкам, а разошлись по своим каютам. Для первого раза этого было вполне достаточно, Джим боялся напугать и так страшно напряженного и взволнованного вулканца, сейчас мысли о сексе были мучительными для Спока. Издевательства Пармена не прошли бесследно.

   Правда, все равно ночью никто из них не спал: Спок, свернувшись клубочком под одеялом, думал о том, какими нелогичными, но в то же время приятными могут быть человеческие поцелуи. А Кирк, запустив руку в пижамные штаны, размышлял, какие вулканские обычаи стоит вспомнить, когда придет пора их следующего свидания.

****

**_Год спустя_ **

   Кирк лениво приоткрыл глаза и тут же зажмурился от яркого света. Солнечные лучи пучками врывались в распахнутое окно, ветер слегка шевелил занавески. До дневной жары на Цитуме VI было еще далеко, но атмосфера разморенного летнего утра приятно расслабляла. Планета стала местом для увольнительной, и вся команда, включая капитана и старпома, предавалась развлечениям.

   Предаваться развлечениям… Кирк подумал, что это не совсем то слово, которым можно охарактеризовать его времяпровождение. Их со Споком отношения были полны преданной, почти болезненной заботы и понимания, но Кирк осознавал, что ему чего-то не хватает. Их ночи были приятными, но капитан хотел чего-то большего. Спок отдавался ему с бесконечной любовью и обожанием, но сексу не хватало… раскрепощенности, разнузданности, что ли. В постели Кирк обычно отключал мозг, идя на поводу у страсти, но он не знал, может ли позволить себе сделать это, занимаясь любовью со Споком. Даже на пике удовольствия ему приходилось прикидывать, а не причинит ли он своими действиями боли Споку, а все его инстинкты отказывались подсказывать правильный вариант того, как ему поступить. В конце концов Кирк решил, что не стоит портить их отношения постепенно нарастающей неудовлетворенностью и беспокойством. Он никогда ничего не скрывал от Спока, а вулканец – от него, полное доверие и откровенность было неписанным правилом, поэтому Джим в первый же вечер их недельной увольнительной выложил все свои сомнения и опасения.

   Спок внимательно слушал, склонив голову и размышляя о смысле сказанного. В тот вечер он ни произнес ни слова, и Кирк забеспокоился, что обидел вулканца или пробудил в нем давние воспоминания о платонийцах, но ничего подобного не произошло.

   И Кирк понял это, когда зашел в полутемную спальню и сразу же оказался в плотном кольце сильных вулканских рук, когда в его губы впились крепким, собственническим, развратным поцелуем, когда Спок повалил его на постель и принялся стаскивать с него одежду. Кирк не помнил, сколько раз кончил, прижатый к кровати тяжелым разгоряченным телом Спока, он почти не осознавал, что кричит во все горло от удовольствия, распятый на простынях, что вулканец покрывает каждый сантиметр его тела откровенными, будоражащими фантазию ласками. Возбуждение накрывало уже от одного того факта, что все это с ним вытворял такой застенчивый и правильный, всегда наглухо закрытый Спок. Его Спок! Такой официальный и логичный вулканец вбивался в него, подминал под себя, его низкие, хриплые стоны доводили до оргазма без стимуляции, поцелуи и укусы окончательно сводили с ума Джима.

Когда они оба выдохлись и устали, то заснули, тесно переплетаясь конечностями и отчаянно прижимаясь друг к другу, словно боясь, что партнер выскользнет из объятий. Кирк запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы Спока, улыбаясь его необычному внешнему виду. Другой рукой он поглаживал спину и ягодицы вулканца, пробуждая в нем дрожь удовольствия. Из груди Спока вырвался какой-то странный звук, похожий на низкое мурлыканье.

В ответ на ласку вулканец нежно коснулся губами ключицы Кирка, почти невесомо целуя и обнимая его за плечи, теснее притираясь к теплому телу и чувствуя биение сердца Джима.

 

Кирк, жмурясь от солнечного света, протянул руку и задернул штору. Комната тут же погрузилась в приятный полумрак. Капитан подумал, что при таком освещении обнаженная фигура Спока смотрится еще соблазнительнее.

Вулканец лежал слева от него, крепко прижимаясь к теплому телу человека. Бледное худое лицо, еще недавно измученное и уставшее, сейчас выглядело умиротворенно и спокойно. Кирк с содроганием вспомнил, как чудовищные судороги сводили эти великолепные мышцы, как Спок корчился от фантомных болей, лишенный способности контролировать свое тело. Теперь же он полностью расслабился и крепко спит после бурной ночи, наконец-то его не мучают кошмары.

Капитан никогда не забудет, через что им пришлось пройти и что преодолеть, чтобы найти друг друга - и больше никогда не отпускать. И чем труднее был этот путь, тем ценнее их Связь.

Прохладный северный ветер ворвался в открытое окно, острым лезвием вспарывая утреннюю жару. Кирк поежился и, протянув руку, укрыл одеялом обнаженные плечи Спока.


End file.
